Jezaniah
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean notice that someone or something is following them. They call upon Castiel to help them capture it, find it. Castiel recognize him right away. His name is Jezaniah. He is a Weapon of the lord. One of The Weapons. He is the long lost weapon. The long lost brother.


**This is something that popped into my head as I was surfing through Google images... Not really sure where it came from.. But it sounded good to me and I wanted to share... Hopefully its as good on paper as it is in my head!**

* * *

They had noticed small differences at first. Guns firing stronger then usual. Blades causing more damage then normal.

Little things.

Then they started to see it. A shadow here. An outline there. Dean swore he saw a hooded boy once, Sam didn't believe him. Sam swore he swore he saw a flash of dark hair once, Dean didn't believe him (more so on the principal of Sam not believing him the first time then anything). They weren't sure what it was or what it wanted.

But it was following them.

* * *

_He looked down at the dark haired babe in his arms. _

_He was sleeping, one hand in his mouth, the markings covering his skin shimmered silver in the light of the Throne Room. He was the last. The secret. _

_Heaven's secret Weapon. _

_The doors to the Throne Room opened quietly and shut just as silent. He smiled at the babe once more before turning his gaze to the newest arrival. _

_"Father?"_

_"Michael, say hello to your youngest brother, Jezaniah"_

* * *

"Sam he was there again!"

"Dean I wouldn't call it a 'he' we don't even know _what_ it is"

They were hunting down a ghost. Or Demon. One of those two. Chances were it could be either one. Dean had turned the corner when the being who had been following them for the last couple of weeks disappeared from sight, again.

Dean had tried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough.

They knew it had to most likely be a Demon, the smell was too bad to be a ghost. They were close that they knew.

You could still feel someone watching you from behind though, even though they knew that the Demon was in front of them.

* * *

_"Jeza your a natural"_

_The__ younger smiled down at the elder as Lucifer surrendered, the point of a sword at his neck. Removing his sword from his opponents neck, Jezaniah reached down a small hand and helped his older brother up. _

_"How do you keep getting better then me?"_

_"Maybe its your age, your not as young as you used to be"_

_Jeza ducked as Lucifer took a swipe at the back of his head, laughing as he took flight. _

_"You little.. Just wait till I get my hands on you!"_

_Lucifer took to the air after him._

* * *

They had tracked the Demon to the next room, the smell of blood was fresh, but there was a lack of bodies. The demon was cackling, and, with guns blazing Dean followed the sound until they were face to face.

He saw Sam out of the corner of his eye coming up on his left. They had this thing in the bag.

"You have a protector"

That sent Dean for a loop. Whatever, he just wanted to kill the thing and get going. They could worry about their 'hidden protector' after this guy was long gone and dead.

"He smells young! Come out and play little an-"

Dean pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Heaven was in chaos._

_Lucifer had snuck into the garden. _

_He had urged His greatest creation to commit sin. _

_Father had ordered him to be cast out. _

_Jezaniah didn't know what to to do. He loved Lucifer, yes, but he also loved Father. He had always ignored the other angels, well most of the other angels, as they were cruel to him. He was an outcast in his own family. _

_A weapon. _

_"Baby Brother"_

_He spun a the voice. Eyes widening. _

_Lucifer. _

* * *

They had called Bobby right after. They needed to find this 'secret protector' and find out what he wanted.

They had also called Cas.

Standing around a circle in Bobby's living room, the lights dimmed, Castiel standing to the side, candles were being lit around the circle in the middle of the floor.

"So.. Cas, you sure this'll work?"

"Yes, it should reveal any angel in its path"

"Won't people find it weird that a winged person is standing above them or something"

"You misunderstood, they will only be revealed to the caster, and will remain that way if the circle holds them"

Dean didn't know about this secret angel, but he trusted Cas.

He nodded and the trench coated angel began chanting.

The circle in the center of the floor began to glow.

* * *

_"Join me Brother, we could fight this, we could be victorious"_

_Jezaniah backed away from his older brother, no, the person who used to be his older brother. This was not his brother. _

_This person was dark. Angry. Vengeful. _

_"Why.. Why can't you just apologize and do what He wants you too?"_

_Lucifer's face darkened, that was not the response he wanted, for the first time in his life Jezaniah was scared. _

_Scared of Lucifer. _

_Scared of his brother. _

_"I-I can't-"_

_He never saw the hand coming towards him. Not until he felt the sting of it as Lucifer back handed him. He looked up at him, from his position on the ground, silver eyes filling with tears. _

_Tears of pain for his stinging cheek. _

_Tears of sadness for his lost Brother. _

* * *

The flames on the candles shot toward the ceiling and arched over the circle. The glowing of the circle itself grew in intensity. Squinting, as the light was too bright, Sam and Dean and Bobby could make out the silhouette of a boy.

He was hunched over, wings towering above him.

Castiel let out a gasp as he saw who it was.

Jezaniah had returned.

* * *

_"Your a weapon, Jezaniah, nothing more"_

_Lucifer came closer and Jezaniah crawled back. _

_"Your a weapon of mass destruction.. And if you wont come willingly then-"_

_"Lucifer"  
_

_Michael had found them. _

_Lucifer had fallen. _

_Father__ had left._

_Gabriel ran away. _

_Michael blamed Jezaniah. Took his anger out on Jezaniah. _

_Jezaniah disappeared. _

_Heaven's greatest weapon was gone._

* * *

The light slowly faded and the silhouette turned into an actual body.

A boy.

He quickly pulled the hood of his robes over his head. But it was in vain, Castiel had already seen his face.

Recognized his face.

Nobody said a thing. The hunters silenced at the shock that someone was actually following them and Castiel at the fact that it was Jezaniah.

Dean and Sam sized the angel in the circle up. His purple robes, white undergarments. Dark hair underneath his hood. He was young. Preteen maybe.

But had an air of violence about him.

Power.

"Look, Kid, I don't know who you are, bu-"

"Jezaniah"

Dean looked over at Castiel as the angel cut him off. But the seraph payed him no mind. His attention was on the angel in the circle, the angel who was trying as hard as he might to keep his identity hidden.

But Castiel knew.

He knew Jezaniah.

Everyone knew Jezaniah.

Of The Weapon of the Lord.

He had went missing, the archangels thought him dead, Castiel froze mid thought. Jezaniah wouldn't know of the recall. Of the redemption. Of Lucifer and Gabriel's return just as the Archangels didn't know of Jezaniah's whereabouts.

"I must get the archangels, do not break the circle, it will keep him here. I will be back"

With one final look at the long lost weapon. Long lost Brother, Castiel left in a flutter of wings.

Jezaniah didn't move an inch.

* * *

It was silent, or as silent as it could be with Dean repeatedly trying to get the young angel within the circle to talk.

He stayed silent the entire time.

Jezaniah wanted to leave, to disappear again, but he couldn't. The circle kept him stationary. It held onto his power, his grace, like a vice. He was powerless within his circle.

The Weapon of the Lord was powerless, he would have laughed at that any other time. Had he not been so nervous.

Castiel could return at any moment. And the last time he had seen any of his oldest brothers hadn't been a good time. He subconsciously rubbed his cheek, the same cheek both Michael and Lucifer (unknowingly) had back-handed.

The room began to shake, lights flickering, the candles flames picking up once more.

Signaling the arrival of four very powerful beings.

Jezaniah merely gulped.

* * *

Everyone was silent.

Nobody moved.

Nobody dared.

For once in their existence Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were speechless.

Jezaniah still wanted nothing more then to escape, to leave, to run.

But the circle needed to be broken first.

"Jeza?"

On instinct, his attention snapped to the voice calling his name. He could honestly say that there was not another time he could remember where Gabriel looked so serious.

"Gabriel"

"I... We thought you were dead"

Jezaniah nodded. Many thought he was dead, but never cared enough to actually see if that were true. If they had he had no doubts in his mind that he would have been in Heaven at the moment instead of stuck in a holding circle on Earth.

"Come home"

However, nobody made a move to break the circle, they knew him too well. If the circle was broken then he would take the first chance he got to run once more.

"Your hurt"

His eyes snapped to Raphael, he always knew when there was something wrong with him. It was annoying at times.

"Your crazy"

Raphael glared at him for a moment.

Before he stepped into the circle.

Before they all stepped into the circle.

Jezaniah panic'd, the last memories he had of either of them hadn't exactly been pleasant ones. He flinched away from Michael and Lucifer, avoided Gabriel like he was a plague of Death, tried to keep out of Raphael's reach. But there is only so much one can do when surrounded by four more powerful beings.

"Jeza please"

He stilled for a moment, looked at Raphael for a moment, before nodding slowly. He tentatively let Raphael poke at his wound, touch it, sooth it, heal it. All the while trying to ignore the fact that all four still dwarfed him in size. Father was he short.

A chuckle resounded behind him, Michael.

"You are still young Jeza"

"Do not touch me anymore"

Still, there is only so much room in his small circle.

His anger, his sadness, his emotion started to overwhelm the circle. Overwhelm its boundaries. It shook the room, the house, the world.

Everything began melting, freezing, combusting.

That is what made him a weapon. One of _The_ Weapons. His power, his strength.

"Jeza, calm down, please! Your going to hurt people!"

Lucifer had raised his hand, to simply put him to sleep, but Jezaniah had flinched away. He'd jumped away, tearing painfully through the side of the circle. The cry he let out as he did so was a pitiful one, a pain filled one. They watched in horror as he flickered, and disappeared.

An angel.

A weapon.

A Brother.

And he was gone.

* * *

They wouldn't lose him again. They couldn't.

Michael's grace flared, every angel within a hundred mile radius felt it, every angel in a hundred mile radius was called back to Heaven.

As soon as they returned, if given affirmation from an archangel, could leave once more.

They stood together, in a circle, robes billowing at their feet, as they waited.

He could not have gotten that far.

And nobody could ignore a summons.

Nobody.

Jezaniah stumbled into existence, his invisibility never keeping him hidden in Heaven. He couldn't leave, even if he really really wanted to (and he did), without the affirmation from the archangels.

"Come home Jezaniah, come home to us"

Jezaniah gave them each a look, a long suffering look. He did not back away as Michael walked closer to him. As Lucifer raised his hands. As Gabriel wrapped him in his arms. As Raphael healed him.

He didn't back away from them an inch. He stood frozen. He couldn't respond as Lucifer pressed two fingers to his temple and he fell forward.

"We have failed him"

"No, we have failed ourselves"

It made little sense for a moment, but that was simply Gabriel.

"But we have not failed him, come too close for comfort, but we can still change that"

And they would.

His name was Jezaniah; Weapon of the Lord.

But he was not simply a weapon.

He was a Brother.

* * *

**I know the ending kind of sucks... But I hope you can forgive me for that! I tried! Hope you liked it! **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
